


you're an idiot, even bech næsheim

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, I kept it vague, M/M, Marriage Proposal, exactly how far into the future is kinda up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Isak thought Even was dropping hints for Isak to propose - and Isak was going to. He bought a ring just last week.But it seems he was wrong about why exactly he was dropping hints, because there’s a ring hidden in the bottom of the drawer, and it’s not the one Isak bought.





	you're an idiot, even bech næsheim

**Author's Note:**

> hallooooo!
> 
> this is a promptio that i got on tumblr, asking me to add to the frankly overwhelming number of proposal fics in the fandom :D 
> 
> (actually the prompt said "could you write something about isak finding the ring even was going to propose with, then even catching him finding it and freaking out, and isak's like "no im only freaking out because i already have a ring to propose even the fuck?"thanks!@!!!")
> 
> thanks to my main dude [isi](http://isisisak.tumblr.com) for putting up with my nonsense and reading through this like she always does, what a fab human being am i right?
> 
> okay enjoy!!!!

There’s a ring.

Unless Isak is hallucinating - and all signs point to saying that he isn’t - there’s a ring, hidden inside a little velvet box at the bottom of the drawer.

The thing is, Even’s been hinting _a lot_ recently - mentioning friend’s weddings, and finding casual (at least, Isak thinks Even is going for casual, which he’s not very good at) ways to bring up marriage, and all things related to it.

Isak thought he was dropping hints for Isak to propose - and Isak was going to. He’d bought Even a ring just last week, and has been going through ways he can propose his head ever since, because he wants it to be perfect. Unfortunately, after days of thinking long and hard about it, he still hasn’t really come up with anything perfect, so he hasn’t got round to actually asking Even yet.

But it seems he was wrong about Even dropping hints, at least about why exactly he was dropping hints, because there’s a ring hidden in the bottom of the drawer, and it’s not the one Isak bought.

 _Fuck_ , it’s much nicer than the one Isak bought. Probably a shit-ton more expensive too, if he knows Even (and he definitely does know Even, though clearly not well enough to realise that he was planning to propose.)

“Isak, have you-?”

Even enters the room, and Isak slams the drawer shut and spins around, but too late. Even stops talking, and catches his eye, and they both know that Isak’s seen it.

Isak clears his throat. “Have I what?” he tries, voice far squeakier than normal, as he attempts to redirect the inevitable conversation. Even just tilts his head and raises an unconvinced eyebrow in response.

“You saw it?” His voice is careful, controlled, and Isak barely recognises the tone he’s disguising. It’s not anger - Even rarely gets angry. No, it’s fear. Even is scared.

Isak wants to calm him, tell him not to worry, but he’s a little distracted right now.

“Saw what?” _Damnit_ , his voice is still squeaky. He coughs again. “I didn’t see anything,” that’s better, his voice is a more reasonable pitch now, although not low enough yet to convince Even. Who is he kidding, he’ll never convince Even. They both know Isak saw it.

Neither of them speak for a full minute, just maintaining eye contact, and Isak knows that both their thoughts are racing at alarming rates right now, but he isn’t exactly sure what to do to stop it.

Even breaks the silence first, looking down at his feet as he talks.

“Isak, it - it doesn’t have to mean anything,” he says quickly, panicked, words tripping over each other in his haste to speak them. “I bought it, but you can say no, I don’t mind, if you’re not ready, or you don’t want to, or - or you don’t-”

“Even,” Isak cuts him off, and he stops, looks back up and finds Isak’s eyes. Isak sees his usual easy confidence has vanished, replaced with anxiety, and he gives a gentle smile, to try and calm his boyfriend - or maybe, hopefully, not his boyfriend anymore.

Isak knows how to reassure Even now, his mind clears enough from the thoughts of the ring so that he knows exactly how to calm Even.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he says fondly, stepping towards Even and lifting a hand to cup his cheek.

Even relaxes into the touch, still looking nervous, but giving a tentative smile now. “You tell me that a lot,” he says, then bites his lip. “Why exactly am I an idiot?”

Isak’s smile only grows wider at that. “Because I bought one too.”

Even’s mouth drops open in surprise. “You - you bought one too?”

“I bought one too,” Isak confirms.

It seems as though Even has lost the ability to speak again, choosing instead just to stare in what feels a lot like wonder at Isak, so Isak does the only thing he can think to do, and pulls him into a tight hug, putting his arms around Even’s neck and pulling him in close.

Even’s arms wrap around his waist and hold tightly, his head buries into Isak’s neck and Isak can feel him laughing with relief. They stay like that for a while, breathing each other in. Isak nuzzles further into Even, and remembers that, after all this time, this is still his favourite scent, and that Even is still his favourite place.

After a few minutes, they pull apart - but not completely. Even’s hands slide round so that they come to rest on either side of Isak’s waist, and Isak moves his hands down to Even’s arms. Their eyes meet, and neither of them hold back from rubbing their noses together, the same way that they seem to do after every time they hug; it’s second nature to them now.

“We’ve got to do it properly, though,” Even says, reaching to the side to open the drawer with one hand, leaving the other on Isak’s waist, and reaching inside to lift out the box with the ring inside. Isak giggles and drops his head back down onto Even’s shoulder.

Barely a second later, Even takes his hand away from Isak’s waist, and uses it to push back at Isak’s chest. “We have to do it properly,” he repeats with a grin, and as soon as Isak is no longer leaning on him, he drops down to one knee.

“You already know my answer, idiot,” Isak says, running a hand through his hair and trying to stop grinning so hard because it’s starting to hurt. Even shushes him, and opens the box.

“Isak Valtersen,” he starts. “I was writing a whole speech, but you found this ring before I could finish memorising it. So I’ll give you the full version later. I - fuck, I can't remember any of it.”

Isak can’t help the slightly choked up laugh that escapes him at this, making Even huff a laugh as well, before he shakes his head and continues.

“I love you, Isak Valtersen, and the short version is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll let me.”

(Of course Isak will let him, is he an idiot?)

“So, what do you say, _mannen i mitt liv_? Will you marry me?”

Yeah, it’s not a long speech, but Isak knew the answer before he heard it.

“Of fucking course I’ll marry you, you idiot,” Isak says, almost breathless with emotion. “Get up here.” He pulls Even up into a kiss, but Even draws back straightaway, and Isak pouts at him.

“You know, it’s really rude to swear when someone asks you to marry them,” Even teases. “How do we tell our proposal story now?”

“Shut the fuck up, you swore first,” Isak mutters, and tugs on the back of Even’s neck to pull him back in. Even lets him, without hesitation, smiling into the kiss.

*

“I’m really mad at you, you know,” Isak says later that night, when they’re lying cuddled up in bed.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to propose to you,” Isak says, trying and failing to sound grumpy. “I was trying to think of something perfect.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“I was gonna…” he tails off. “I don’t know. I didn’t get that far.”

Even laughs quietly. “I saved you from having to think too much, then, didn’t I?”

“Maybe,” Isak admits reluctantly. “But I wanted to - I don’t know.”

“You wanted it to be perfect?”

Isak considers this for a moment, then smiles when he finds an answer.

“Actually, I think you managed perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> *here have a bonus scene*
> 
> A few minutes later, just as Isak is drifting off to sleep, a thought occurs to him.
> 
> “I’m keeping my name,” he announces sleepily. “I’m strong and independent.”
> 
> Even sounds just as tired, and also slightly amused, when he replies. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”
> 
> Isak makes a contented noise and then lets his eyes close.
> 
> Secretly, though, he thinks _Isak Bech Næsheim_ sounds pretty great.
> 
> *  
> thanks for reading!! pls leave comments and kudos they make me happy as larry :D  
> and i changed my tumblr url! i'm now [evenshands](http://evenshands.tumblr.com) because i had a brief meltdown involving staring at even bech naesheim's hands for far too long. so. yeah. come talk to me about that!  
> love always xxx


End file.
